


Almost..

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Anger, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Protective Phil, Street Fight, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Dan is forced into a situation that could end his life.Protective Phil steps in to save the day..But can he?





	

**Phil's POV**

"Where is he??" He paced back and forth in the living room of their flat.

He wouldn't just disappear like that!

He was supposed to be here when I got home from the store, but I he wasn't.

He plopped down on the edge their sofa rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I have to go look." He said, grabbing his phone and keys. He left in a hurry hoping Dan was ok.

 

**Dan's POV**

I decided to do something for Phil.

He's been working so hard lately, I thought he deserved something special.

So I went to Tesco and I picked out a few things; a stuffed lion up by the counter, some popcorn, a hobnob bar, and a box of shreddies.

They may be random, but so is Phil.

So I made my purchase, grabbed the bags, and walked out.

I was whistling and prancing, I was excited to surprise Philly. I decided to take a shortcut through a shirt alley not too far from home.

I was so excited I almost didn't notice the shadows and footsteps closing in.

 _Almost_.

**Third person POV**

Dan dropped the bags as a large, cold hand grasped the back of Dans neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, and slammed his front side against a wall. He cried out in pain when the side of his head hit the hard concrete wall, only to have a second hand cover his mouth.

"Make another noise and I'll make this hurt worse than it already will." The stranger spat.

He let go of Dan, who just slid down the wall and slowly turned around to see four figures standing above his crouching, vulnerable form.

He sobbed quietly.

He knew what was about to happen.

"He's so pretty"

"What should we do with him?"

"I think we all know what we want."

"Mmm.. Yeah we do" They all discussed.

"P-please don't hurt me." Dan whimpered quietly.

"Awee, little pretty boy doesn't know what we have in store" said the tallest one as he reached down and grabbed Dan's upper arms, pulling him away from the wall.

Dan fought.

He kicked.

Squirmed.

But then he screamed.

He almost got free..

 _Almost_.

Then was met with a slap across the face.

"Shut up. Shut up or you won't make it out of this alive."

Dan whimpered quietly, then let out a soft cry. His cheek burned. Tears filled his eyes, and he went limp. He gave up. He knew what was going to happen. And there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't hold back a loud sob when they began to unzip his jumper and rip it from his arms.

He was hit again. But this time, with a closed fist. _Harder_.

It split his eyebrow open and his eye immediately began to swell and turn purple. He bled down his face with a choked cry.

They grazed across his skin on his arms with their fingertips.

"How pretty." One stated.

"I can't wait to see the rest of him"

"Please s-stop." He stuttered. "l-let me go home. Please" he begged. He jerked his arm away. "Please!"

He was punched again. In the jaw. Then the nose. Then the mouth. Over. And over. Again.

He was almost unconscious at this point.

 _Almost_.

They took out a pocket knife and cut his shirt off.

"Mmm... Beautiful" one of them said as he gently ran the knife down his stomach.  
"Too beautiful." He carved into Dan's chest, deep. He carved three lines straight down. Dan let out an agonized screech and held his abdomen in pain.

They began to remove his jeans as he sobbed and frantically tried to stop the bleeding with his hands, failing.

When Dan was about to give up all hope, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dan? Dan!" He heard echo.

He heard shuffling. He looked over to see Phil.

He punched one of the men in the face and elbowed another as he tried to attack him from behind. He ran over and grabbed a large stick from the other side of the alley, then cracked it against the third guys head. The fourth one ran off.

He didn't know Phil could fight like that.

He didn't particularly care right now, either.

"Dan? Dan are you okay?" Phil ran to his side.

"Oh my god.. Dan" He saw tears in Phil's eyes as he skimmed over Dan's broken body.

_Tears._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Rage._

Phil got back up and walked to the three groaning men on the ground. He stomped on one of them. Over. And over. Until he quit trying to stand.

He grabbed another by the back of his collar and bottom of his shirt and spun him, then slammed the top of his head into the concrete wall. He stopped moving as well.

He knelt down beside the third one, whom owned the knife, and he picked up the knife. He held it up, and almost stopped himself.

 _Almost_.

He plunged it into the mans chest, earning a muffled scream. The screams slowed to a stop as phil stabbed him over. And over. And over. Again.

Dan lost count by the time Phil was done.

Phil stood up and stumbled back a little bit and stared at his bloody hands holding the knife. The dropped the knife and looked over at Dan.

" _Oh god_." He whispered.

"Dan? Dan baby are you okay?"

All Dan could do was sob.

He felt dirty.

_So dirty._

Phil helped him up, and they walked home.

Dan limped through the door and immediately locked himself in the bathroom.

He turned the water on as hot as it could go and he cried under the boiling water for hours until it ran ice cold. He grabbed a scrub brush and vigorously scrubbed away at his stomach. His chest. Arms. Legs. Face. Hands. Genitals. Everywhere those men touched. _It had to be cleansed._

He limped out of the shower to find Phil had set out fresh, warm pajamas.

He dressed, and Phil came in to patch him up.

After Dan was silently patched, they laid in bed.

Opposite sides, opposite directions.

"Thank you for being there, Phil" Dan said almost inaudibly.

"Of course." Phil said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dan whimpered. He sobbed himself to sleep that night.

Phil knew it was too early to touch him. He just killed three men. Dan was almost taken advantage of. He was mutilated, degraded,

 _violated_.

It was too early to try and comfort him.

But Phil almost rolled over and cuddled him.

 _Almost_.


End file.
